TRUST
by carcats
Summary: A young fresh trained prince tied by loyalty to his father and kingdom, receives a task to spy on another kingdom whith exactly zero reason to fail.Or he thought then in that kingdom, he finds the most difficult fight of it all, his kingdom? or his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Task part 1

The shining path of the sun peaks through the curtains of my chamber, woke me from my dreamless sleep and force to wake up to a life that is dedicated to my father, my kingdom, and my people. I stood up and walked to the bowl of water and washed my face. As soon as I finished bathing and dressed, I walked to my father's throne room where he sat wisely beside my beautiful and now smiling mother. They have a harmony together, the perfectness that they can show the whole kingdom and the reason why they fight for what they want, the reason that I fight for them and the reason that I vowed to fight forever.

"Morning Father, I apology for my absence in the morning feast. I was very tired" I bowed as I apology, though the reason I have given was not entirely true.

"All is well my son, your difficult training does that to you, and it's a task every prince must pass through. In the end it produces excellent ruler" He said as he smiled to me, smiling proudly at his son.

"You are doing great Alexios, I am proud of you" My mother added, as she gazed to my father.

"You are spoiling him my love, Alexios listen to me carefully you have a task that awaits for you"

"What task are we speaking of, father? I did not know of this" I asked, the training I took did not mention any other task that must be done in the end.

"You do know that kingdom that calls themselves Sparta, it is said from one our ears that they have a secret weapon that can defeat anything. A weapon that consist the power of magic, and it is very deadly. I want to know about the truthfulness of this weapon, and you my son will find that out for me" he explained as he stood up with his luxuriant armor, an armor that reflects a power that the king possesses.

"A weapon father? We have the best weapon of all Greece, why would we want this weapon? And how can I find out about this father?"

"Do not be a fool boy! If this weapon does exist, we can conquer and build a new empire! A much stronger one that we have now. You will disguise yourself as one of the chosen warrior; the guardian is what I heard they call it. You will search of this weapon in their castle and once you are certain, then we may attack. Now go, prepare yourself!" he waved off in an attitude of sureness that I, Alexios will not fail due to whatever reason. And for that very moment I believed that there will be no reason that I can possibly use to not fulfill this task my father had given me.


	2. Chapter 2

TRUST

Chapter 1: The Task part 2

Not too long ago, I thought after the training is done then there will no more stupid task that I must do, and I would actually serve my kingdom in a honored way. But now, I am on a carriage going to a kingdom where I will be spying on their weapon which sounds inconvenient to me.

"ow" The man that sat beside me squealed after his head got hit by the ceilings of the carriage.

"Bloody driver! It such a pain of how they care us, we are guardians for the love of god! and now they treat us like dogs. Just wait mate, we will be treated very nicely there with the beautiful ladies and all" He said in a funny accent as he scratch his head in pain, surely he knows nothing about me, just another guardian instead of a mighty prince.

"You have problem mate?" The man with the funny accent asked me, I waited a moment before I answered.

"No, no problems, just wandering what kind of people we are going to protect, good or bad?" I said, being perfectly normal, I msut be sure that my cover is perfectly safe.

"Listen mate, whats your name?" he asked as he put his big rough hands on my shoulder

"Er.. Luxious, my name is Luxious" I said, I thought Luxious would be a good disguise name and it will be easy for me to remember since it is similar to my real name.

" Listen Luxious, we are trained to protect people from the bad and we are called the guardians, that sounds good enough for me mate! I must say, you do look too pretty for a hard trained guardian" He punched my arm playfully, I just smiled in returned.

After the trip that took us about 3 days, we arrived in a kingdom that her beauty I cannot explained. We were riding through a big strong gate that is carved in such way that it reflects beauty, kindness, and strength all in the same time. The gate led to a entrance of the palace that was full of roses, and glossy floors that held our gaze. The king and the queen was standing, waiting for us, the guardians to arrive.

We all quickly climbed out of the carriage and stood in line soldierly and bowed for the king and queen. The king and queen both smiled at us, with guards standing next to them and other people that I cannot guess whom.

"Welcome guardians! I insisted to welcome all of you personally to my castle, my kingdom, soon to be your home. All of you are brave and strong and must be courageous men, but I would like one of you that might gentler in words to come forward because a important task is yours, please"

All of the guardians exchange looks for awhile and then they all stared at me, the man with the funny accent gave me a look that says to move forward, near the king. I followed his silence suggestions and move forward.

"That would be me, your highness" I bowed, although my ego is building up inside of me. Pretending to be this guardian is fighting with my royal ego inside.

"Very well son, what is your name?" The potbellied king asked, a slight tone of gladness slip through his words, as if he is glad from that entire warrior, I am the one who move forward.

"Luxious, Your higness. In your service" I fisted my hand to chest; my iron armor supported me with the sound of strength.

"Luxious, you have a very important job. As a guardian you will guard my daughter, the princess of this kingdom. But beware, do not think that this will be an easy task. My daughter, is nothing like other princesses you might known, keep an eye on her. Antonio, lead Luxious to the princess!" The king whose name, I not yet know have already asked me to guard the princess. The task that father gave seems to get easier as it progresses.

"You received a very important task boy, you should be proud" Antonio the guard said as he guide me through the castle corridor.

"Yes, I know, I am somewhat surprise though, why I was forced to move forward" I said as I smiled at him. To my surprise, Antonio chuckled with his brown moustache.

"All those guardians are tough, but aside from the toughness that all of you have, the king also wants gentleness ebcasue he does not want a very not gentle warrior to look after his daughter" He shook his head.

"I displayed that gentleness? I am not sure whter I'm supposed to cherish the fact or be very offended"

"You should cherish it my friend, here is the princess's garden. That's all I can help" Antonio gave me an encouraging pat and then left, probably to walk back to the king.

I was standing in front of a large door, gently I pulled the handle and opened the door. The garden that Antonio said, was very enchanting, this is a place where people believe magic exist and fairytales happens. The garden was full of green and the colors of the rainbow, thousands of colorful flowers and butterflies danced through the place.

I entered, slowly as I enjoyed the sense of nature and as I search for this mysterios princess I have not yet meet. And just then, I saw her…

Her hair was the first thing I noticed, the long thick locks that was blown by the wind and then I saw her face, her eyes were closed smelling the red rose that she held in her hands. She was dancing with the wind, enjoying the sense of nature around her and she touched something alive in him, that he couldn't recognize.

I walked closer to her, both because of my curiosity and the sense of wanting to be near her. I didn't realize that as I walk to her, I was smiling due to a reason that I am not sure of. She was too focused with that rose that she did not hear me coming.

"Excuse me, Your higness" I bowed

"Oh sweet good! When did you get here? Im sorry, I didn't hear you coming." She was shocked that she dropped the red rose she was holding. Gentlemanly I picked up the rose and hand it back to here.

"Here, your rose, princess" I smiled to her

"Thank you and you are? I never really have visitor to my garden, not that I allow any" Her perfect face smiled for awhile and then turned serious as she went back doing things with the rose bush next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

TRUST

**Chapter 2**: Getting to know the princess part 1

"I am Luxious your highness, your guardian" I smiled and I bowed again, I walked closer to her as I speak.

"Oh, you are the new guardian? Well welcome then Luxious, looks like we will be spending much time together since you may not leave me alone" She said with annoyed tone that she tried to cover but fail.

"I can see that you don't really like being guard, princess..?" I asked her, demanding for her name.

"Princess Scarlettia, or Princess Evelyn Scarlettia as a whole. Since you are my guardian, at least you should know my whole name" She bent down and sniffed one of the red roses. A princessly act that I admit quit touched me.

If only she knows who I really am, would she treat me differently? Nonesense! I must not let this princess distract me from the task that father gave me, no reason to fail that what I promised.

"Why are you frowning Guardian?" Princess Scarlettia asked me as she picked one of the blooming roses.

"No reason Princess, I just had a thought" I said, acting as peasantly as I could. I was not born to these kinds of things, I was born to talk in my own way and do things as I say. Now, looks like I am going to keep accepting orders. She stared at me for a minute, probably not believing the reason I gave her. Her rich brown eyes that stared into my eyes are more than a gaze of a princess, its a gaze that came from a goddess, an intelligent woman that is stuck in walls of the princesses. Instead of asking further, she just ignored me and sunk back with the roses.

"Do you know a story about the red roses, princess?" I asked, I just cant stop myself… she keeps drawing me closer and I cant resist her. I bent down next to her, not too close just as close as a guardian would.

"The red roses? Why no, all that I know that they are usually given to symbolic love. Deep red love, just like the rich color of the rose. Do you know guardian?" She looked at me curiously, her brown eyes trickled in excitement.

"Well, Once there was a man who falls in love with a woman whose hair reminded him of the sparkling splash of the waterfall, her eyes reminded him of the moon that shines the paths at night, her laugh reminded him of the songs of the bird in the forest, and her heart reminded him of kindness and love.

The Man wants to be with this woman forever, so he bought a red rose to propose with. Unfortunately, another woman was in love with this man and she has the heart of the roaring beast of the night. This woman poisoned the thorn of the red rose hoping that it will bring the death to whomever the man was going to give the rose to. The man, who did not know a thing meets his dreamed woman and gave the rose to her as symbol of his love. Soon, after the beautiful touches the rose… she dropped to the ground, poisoned and dead." I never stopped looking at her face as I told the story, her eyes was sparkling when I described the woman and was glistening with tears when death came to that woman. Her reactions just fascinates me and I cant stop looking into her eyes.

"Oh dear… I never thought roses could be so... Bad. I always thought that it's the most beautiful thing god have ever made. But now I'm not certain.." She smiled as her eyes wander into her own thoughts.

My story had shook parts of the belief she had, though this might be the best for my objective… I feel a sense of guilt. But no! This is good because the princess would be more vulnerable to my attacks. I should and I must feel joy, just wait father I will be home soon with the request you asked.

"Thank you Guardian, Luxious… That story was… somewhat beautiful" She smiled at me fully now, her eyes sparkled as she smiled sending this jolt of feelings through my body.

"Where are you going, your higness?" I asked curiously and demandingly when she stood up and started to walk away.

"I must be back to my chamber. Princesses have schedule aswell, Luxious. We don't sit around and play with roses all day. We too, have our duties" She laughed, a few hiccups of soft laughter that sounded so sweet to me.

To this point I am very confused, what is it that this princess have that made me so weak? So soft? It is as if my trainings that I took for years, is useless against this woman. What am I feeling? I must stop it all, I must focues on getting what father wants and whats best for my kingdom. Those are important, the princess however is not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: Getting to know the princess part 2

I walk through the corridor of the palace with a somber heart, I am crippled by the sense of kindness and I am struck down with my obligation to father. What is it that my heart is whispering? What is it that makes me _have_ a heart? I never remembered having one before, only loyalty and sense of fatherland that is all my soul. But now, it is as if there is a blooming flower of pureness that evolves and is fighting against my soul of vengeance.

My legs waddled through the door of the dining room, a dining room for us guardians of course. No luxury, no silk cloths on the tables, no soft petals of cushions on the chairs, not even decent silver spoons or forks for the decency of eating, only butch of metal plates and pot-bellied cooks with spades of food waiting.

"Hey ya pretty boy! Sit here with me!" The funny accent man called me. With my plate that is full with what is seems like a slump of potatoes and meat, I sat next to him.

"It looks like there are more men than yesterday in the carriage" I said, shoving the _food-like_ food into my mouth.

"Hey Luxious, there are millions of others that came here first. For example Francois here, he came 3 years ago" He pointed at the bald man with the monstrous nose and the tiny bird-like eyes.

"Francois, you?" He asked as he stuffed a piece of chicken leg into his mouth, pieces of meat scatters around his gleaming comb-free head.

"Luxious" I said solemnly as I tried to eat this _thing_ they called food.

"So Luxious, I've heard you that you spend all those hours with the Princess, true?" The man with the funny accent asked me, his tone was a mixture of curiosity with a hint of mocking.

"Well yes. I am the guardian of the Princess now, it is quite… pleasurable" I said smiling to myself.

"You are not _liking _the princess are you? Wake up Mate! You are not a prince!"

"What? No! Of course not, I mean I'm her guardian. My duty is to keep her safe not _like_ her" I said defensively, though it does not feel so true.

Am I starting to _like _the princess? No! Heavens no! That's impossible, it had just been a day! I can't possibly like her just because of an evening, what is it to become of me? I can't betray father… I am never going to betray my father.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Two souls meet

Another sun had risen from the edges of my solemnity; it rises from under and up to the horizon showering golden rays across the city and through my window. The ray of sunlight touched my skin with its warmth. Warmth? There's nothing so new about it. Yet, it feels so different. A spark of fire sparkled in my chest along with the realization that morning is here, soon enough I shall accompany her.

After splashes of cold water, I wore my royal guardian suit that consisted of leather pants and vest, white cotton shirt, one set of bow and arrow, and of course my sword. I walked with confident steps to the princess chamber, well in front of her chamber. The rule is that no men are allowed to enter the princess's chamber which is absurd. I assumed that it must be because of some moral senses, although that did not quite fit the case.

I stand in front of her door, I knock twice. No answer. I knock three more times.

"Yes, one moment" I heard her voice vaguely behind the door. For some reason I smiled, this excitement of waiting for her feels so nice.

"Hello Guardian, are you ready to go?" She asked as soon as she unlocked the door, her face was lighted by excitement.

"Um... where are we going, your highness?" I was surprised

"To the market, wait didn't they told you?"

"No… pardon me, do you mean the peasant market? Where the local goes?"

"Yes silly, of course. There is only one market near the palace"

"Oh… but what task are we attempting to achieve?"

"What task? There are no tasks, I am just visiting my people, guardian. It is what a princess does. I thought you knew about all of the royalty ethnicities, I mean didn't they explain in the training?"

"I suppose they might have, pardon me your highness for asking such things. Shall we proceed?"

"Very well"

We walked through the corridor of the palace and to the front entrance where a black horse -drawn carriage with golden lining waited. I opened the door that was carved with thousands of blooming roses and the princess stepped inside, her scent rushed into my nose as she passed me. Her scent that was a definite rose enriched me and I smiled, again.

As soon as she is seated, I climbed into carriage with her and sat in the seat in front of her keeping my head facing the ground. It feels strange sitting near her, not necessarily negative but the sense of intimacy being close to her is deviant.

"Why are you looking down Guardian?" Her voice sent my reflex to look at her, though her eyes never left from the outside view that she is enjoying from the window.

"I believe to be polite and cultured, your Highness" I said as I stared at her, admiring her brown locks that dance loosely from her head. Her eyes shimmered with anticipation, how often can you see a princess that enjoys the locals?

"You have been well-mannered so far, Guardian"

"Luxious, your highness. The term Guardian seems too gracious; it is very unfitting when it is attached to me."

"Very well then Luxious. I see that you are much more yourself now?"

"Do you actually know me, your Highness? To recognize if I am being _myself"_

"True, I might not have much knowledge of you _yet. _However, from my observation so far you are now much relaxed."

"True as well Your Highness"

After a while of silenceness, we arrived at the peasant market. Many people from different kinds of culture and economies are here, mostly the people that has none connection to royalty.

"You are frowning, Luxious" She said again, twice since we meet. Am I starting to give a bad impression of myself? No, that can't be... I can't make her dislike me; she is supposed to be on my side.

"No, Your Highness. I am just ensuring that no danger awaits you and now I am certain" I smiled thinly at her. She raised one of her eyebrow and then she just shook her head and move on.

She started walking; her white silk dress flickered like a fire on a wax candle. She walks with slow dreamy footsteps as her face smiles with complete generosity.

How did I become this man? Am I still even a man? I was more than a man, I was a beast that roars when the night falls and thirsts for ripping and letting others suffers. Now I am not even a _man_ anymore, I am just a soft leaf from a pathetic tree of feebleness.

"Hey look it's the princess" I heard one of the little kids that were around us whispered, their eyes shined with amazement and drops of happiness. Princess Scarlettia smiled and waved at them, her smile was so easy and weightless.

"Oh my, how wonderful roses" The princess said and then ran to the lady that was selling many types of beautiful flower. As her guardian, I must be with her at all time.

"Princess, Your Highness. Let I handle this, it will be a problem if the king sees that you are doing this on your own" I said as I gently take the rose out of her hands, our fingers touch for a moment though she didn't feel a peak.

"Fine, I shall look over at that place. " The princess said again before disappearing into the crowds.

I shook my head as I grab the bag of gold from my pocket to pay princess Scarlettia's roses. A man suddenly came out of nowhere and started poking me.

"Do you really want to die that fast?" I threatened him as I point my sword across his neck

"I'm sorry your highness, I am just messenger. Please don't kill me." The man that was dressed in black robe begged for mercy as his whole shakes with fear.

Did he say messenger? I grabbed his shoulder and shoved him to the dark alley between the shops.

"Messenger from where? Answer! Or I will kill you" I threatened him again, is this a messenger from father? Or just a man who found out about my disguise?

"I'm from The Collosus Empire, the king sent you a letter" He handed me a rectangular white envelope with the golden crest of Collosus on each corner. This was no lie, this was really father.

I ripped the envelope harshly like an angry beast that had finally found the prey it was hunting for centuries.

_My son,_

_I know that you have made it there safely and you have found your way to be near the princess. Well done Alexios, our whole kingdom is now honoring you. However, my son don't you be blinded by the beauty of the woman that you are guarding. Promise me son that as soon as you have found our weapon, kill the princess. The princess death will be the signal that our soldiers may approach and bring you back._

_I am proud of you Alexios, _

_Julius Lexis_

I feel as if the ground is shaking beneath me, father is right. I am being blinded by this Princess; I am being too upheld with duty as her guardian. I have not even found my kingdom's people yet, how am I to find its weapon? I must find a way about this weapon from the princess, which is the only way in.

"Send this message to father, I am starting tonight" I said before the man scrambles away in perfect fear. I look around the crowds for the princess, have I lost her?

"Luxious? Where are the flowers?" The princess suddenly stood beside me, looking at my empty hands.

"Um.. A bunch of children begged for the flowers, I couldn't say no. I am sorry your Highness" I bowed my head down.

"Children? That is fine, very generous of you Luxious" Her tone soften, she smiled at the thought of giving the children.

"Guardian, there's a horse over there. Can you buy it from the poor man for me? I would like the white one, thank you." The princess pointed at man with the well-built white horse.

After the transaction, I dragged the gentle white horse near to the princess along with the riding kit.

"Help me climb up, please"

"Yes, your highness"

"Luxious, I do not how to control it. Teach me" She asked and then I hopped on the horse as well, sitting behind her. Indirectly hugging her.

"Steady yourself Luxious" She smiled ludically

"What? Why?" I asked curiously, but all of a sudden she commands the horse to run.

She was commanding the horse to run faster, we left all of the other guards and carriage behind. I have no knowledge of where we are heading, but the princess seemed to have a crystal clear idea.

We flew through a meadow, a green land filled with countless breath-taking flowers and cheerful forest creatures. But she didn't stop, we kept on going until we reached a waterfall. Bright glistening water that dropped feminimly to the ground, I hopped down and then I helped her. None of us said a word, we were too consumed with all of the beauty that this place was serving, too much for all of our senses to absorb at once.

"She's magnificent isn't she?" The princess said after a while floating between silence.

"The waterfall? Your highness"

"Yes the waterfall, I love this place it's so peaceful and real. There's no expectations that you have to reach and there's no things that you can't do, and you don't have to be protected all the time... its just right" The princess whispered, she sat down near the river and I followed her.

"Are you all right Princess?"

"Call me Scarlett, Luxious. Just Scarlett, I just want to be Scarlett. That's all"

"Are there things that are bothering you?"

"I'm...I'm…im just sick of everything that I am forced to do, all of the rituals, all of the guests that I must looked honored to, the guards, everything is just too much. All I wanna be is Scarlett, all I want to do is go out there and have an adventure. But..But.. I'm seventeen and I know that soon I must marry. I haven't done anything yet" The princess shed her tears and pours her heart out to me.

I don't know when or how but all I realized that the princess was already in my arms, crying like the gently breeze of winter, and I the sun who is trying to calm her down.

"Scarlett, it's okay. You'll be fine; I'll protect you from all of that. I'm your guardian, that's what I do" I whispered as I smelled her hair, the scent of roses.

"But...but... I" She sobbed clinging closer to me, holding me. It is as if parts of her soul that was once locked, is now open and pain is finding its way out. And it is as if that I am the key to that lock, that I am the one who can make it go away and leave.

"I will protect you" I said as I stared into her eyes, our bodies were so close or faces were as well.

In front of us the splashes of the waterfall was vibrant full of melody of life, the birds came out and sang on the tree, the white horse that we bought lie down and enjoyed the fresh water, and in that moment our souls meet, they melt down into one bustling of feelings , she closed her eyes for a moment.

Then we kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

That moment stopped there, time froze as our lips mingle with each one another. Our senses were alive and we were drowning in each other scents. Then reality hits us, hard.

"What are you doing?" Scarlett jerks away from me, she shook her head a couple of times then she just stared.

"What do you mean? I thought that you…. I'm sorry" I looked at her upset, I didn't kiss her, _we_ _kissed_ each other. It takes two to make it happen. I stomped my feet and I stood up, I was angry, I was furious, I was _hurt. _

I walked a few steps away from her, my emotions was building with anger, instantly I slammed my fist into the tree. Trickle of blood were dripping from the scratched skin.

"Are you insane? Why are you doing that?" Scarlett followed me, and grabbed my fist. She held it gently and wiped the blood using a torn part of her dress.

"Are you… angry?" I asked slowly, not sure what to expect. I am and I'm sure she is both confused with the problem we just slipped into.

"No. I don't know. I don't want to talk about it." She answered coldly as she tied a knot on my bleeding fist.

"We must talk about it, Scarlett" I held her hand, forcing her to look at me.

"No, take me home Luxious"

"Scarlett... please"

"Take me home, that's an order"

"With pleasure, your highness" I answered short and coldly, then I helped her climb the horse and we head back to the palace. She flashed a hurt expression but I didn't care.

We didn't say a word along the way, we didn't even share a glance, we acted as if we both are in two different dimension and we are not sitting next, close to each other. Still I can feel her here, I can sense her, and I can smell her.

"Scarlettia dear, where have you been?" The queen asked hysterically as soon as we got back.

"I was…um.. Enjoying my time with the locals, mother" Scarlett said softly and stared at the ground.

"I am worried, I thought someone captured you or something, what did you and the guardian do?" The queen asked a question that none of us wanted to answer, at least not the real answer.

"We… just sat there with the locals, they were putting some kind of show" Scarlett added as she looked at me, coldly.

"Is that true Guardian?"

"Yes your Highness, nothing happened" I spat the word _nothing_ loudly; I can see that Scarlett is looking at me and I want her to now that _that_ hurt me.

"Good gracious, Guardian you may report back to your chamber and Scarlettia you are coming with me.

I bowed and I left them there, I walked through the hall as always and I thought back about what just happened. I just kissed the princess, what one earth does this mean? Am I feeling something for her? I know that I can't be, because in a few weeks or even days I must kill her. I just ruined the peak of my plan, now she and I will have this tension that will get in the way for father's task.

"Hello mate, so I've heard that you escaped with the Princess today?" The funny accent man asked as soon as I reached my room that I shared with him.

"I didn't escaped, in a way she kidnapped me" I said as I remove all of my equipments and throw myself over to the bed.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked as he point to my fist that was wrapped in the princess's silk.

"I um, scratched myself. Its no—" Before I was even finished talking he already untied the knot and examining my fist.

"This is no scratch Luxious, Looks like you just punched a tree" He said after I wrapped my fist again.

"I might have, there was a _moment" _I said as my though drifted back to the moment when I kissed her, how I felt about it.

"Luxious listen to me, did anything happened between you and the Princess?" His face was curious and held suspicion.

"No, nothing, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did anything happen?"

"No, what's wrong with you?"

"Luxious"

"Okay, something happened. The princess and I sort of…. I'm searching for a proper way to say this but… we… we kissed"

"Oh my lord! Are you out of your mind? You are so dead mate. I'm telling ya... you are dead"

"Look man, I didn't mean it… It just happened. And she kissed me back"

"My name Aiden not man, what? She kissed you back? You are in a big mess"

"My life is already the mess itself, I was born in it" I said again and slowly float into my sleep. Unwanting to face the reality yet, just want to stay here for a moment or two. The land of dreams where I can be with her with no rules that says no.


End file.
